honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Judith Winton
Lady Judith Newland Winton, Duchess Winton-Serisburg, was the Grayson-born wife of Michael Winton, the younger brother of Queen Elizabeth III, and the mother of Princess Ruth Winton, whose father was her first, Masadan husband. __TOC__ Physical characteristics Judith had a light build; her hair was dark brown, with reddish gold highlights, and her eyes were hazel brown ringing vibrant green. ( ) Biography Judith was the daughter of Grayson merchant sailors, and was taken prisoner by the Masadan Ephraim Templeton when he attacked and captured her parents' ship. Her parents both died in the assault. At the age of twelve T-years she was married to Templeton, and had her first miscarriage a year later and a second six months after that. At sixteen, she was pregnant again with a girl who Templeton wanted to abort because of his preference for male children. Judith was determined to protect that child and to escape from her captivity. She had been taught to read by her parents, but was warned by her mother never to betray the fact that she could. After her capture, she decided to learn as much about spacecraft and their use as she could, in the hope that she might some day be able to escape from Masada. When she was caught reading by Templeton's senior wife, Dinah, she was invited to become a member of the Sisterhood of Barbara, a secret group of women intending to escape from Masada. Because she was the best qualified ship's captain available, she became their "Moses". She helped them hijack one of Templeton's shuttles, the Flower, in an attempt to take control of one of Templeton's hyper capable privateers, Aaron's Rod. After the Sisterhood had taken over the ship, she served as its captain. It survived an attack by Templeton's other ships on its way to the Masadan hyper limit. While leaving the system, she had assistance from Midshipman Michael Winton and his shuttle crew, at the direction of Captain Abelard Boniece of the light cruiser [[HMS Intransigent (Courageous class)|HMS Intransigent]], the only Manticoran vessel in the Endicott System. ( ) After their escape, she gave birth to a girl she named Ruth, and moved to Friedman's Valley on Manticore with the rest of the sisterhood. She adopted the name Judith Newland for a couple of years after her arrival. Over time, she and Prince Michael fell in love. When Ruth was kidnapped by Manticoran isolationists in order to destroy the Star Kingdom's alliance with Grayson, Michael did everything in his power to save her. Once all were safe again, he admitted his love to Judith and proposed marriage, which she accepted. ( ) The Prince adopted Ruth in 1894 PD, and she was raised as a Manticoran Royal Princess. After a direct heir Roger Winton to the Crown was born, and Michael was no longer Crown Prince, his sister made him Duke of Winton-Serisburg, and so Judith became a Duchess. In 1919 PD, Judith and her husband were present at Mount Royal Palace when word of Princess Ruth's and Berry Zilwicki's activities on The Wages of Sin were received. Although the creation of the Kingdom of Torch was welcomed, Elizabeth III was quite disturbed about her niece's decisions. Michael stopped her, pointing out that while she was the Queen, their daughter's upbringing was his and Judith's responsibility alone. After the tension relaxed somewhat, the meeting eventually decided the two girls had acted sensibly in an unreasonable and unforeseeable situation, all things considered. The Queen apologized to both the Duke and Duchess. ( ) References Winton, Judith Winton, Judith Winton, Judith Winton, Judith Category:House of Winton